Nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NAD+) is a natural coenzyme that functions as an intermediary in cellular oxidation and reduction reactions as well as an ADP-ribosyltransferase substrate. Altering intracellular NAD+ levels can improve the health of a cell, but introduction of compounds that enter NAD+ metabolic pathways can also prove toxic to cells. For example, benzamide riboside (BAR) is a well-known antitumor agent. BR is a prodrug that can be phosphorylated to its 5′-monophosphate and then converted to its active metabolite benzamide adenine dinucleotide (BAD). That metabolite is an active analogue of NAD+ and an inhibitor of inosine 5′-monophosphate dehydrogenase (IMPHD). IMPDH is linked to malignant transformations. BAR shows selective sensitivity to central nervous system and leukemic cell lines. However. BAD also inhibits other dehydrogenases, such as malate dehydrogenase and glutamic acid dehydrogenase which may cause adverse effects if used as a therapeutic. Thus, there is a need to identify compositions that are capable of improving the health of damaged or diseased cells preferably by altering intracellular NAD+ levels and that do not have adverse effects if the compositions are given therapeutically.